Momentum
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: All people need is momentum to breakdown their walls and Jack helps Kate breakdown her own walls. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Author's Note: Okay this song is **_**Momentum **_**by The Hush Sound. The Hush Sound is so amazing. I absolutely love them. Hehe. Anyways, Jack just thinks of how people build walls around themselves and how he is falling in love with Kate. Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_You are the dark ocean bottom and I am the fast sinking anchor. Should I fall for you?_

Jack Shephard's chocolate brown orbs scanned the beach, watching all the survivors doing whatever their routine on the island was. He noticed Sawyer and Hurley talking as Hurley was holding up a Playboy magazine. Jack chuckled softly. Hurley was probably trying to trade with Sawyer for some water or a flashlight. The doctor's eyes traveled down the beach even more and he saw Claire holding her baby boy. She was walking towards one of the many tents. But Jack knew that the tent that she was walking to was Charlie's tent. Claire always seemed to be with Charlie now that she had little Aaron. Dr. Shephard then saw Kate walking down the beach away from where he was standing. He noticed that she was moving away from the tents and all the people. He smiled when he saw her. She was beautiful. The way her warm brown hair fell past her shoulders down to the middle of her back…he was falling fast for her. And Jack couldn't stop it.

He glanced out at the ocean and watched as the waves rolled onto the shore. The ocean was a clear blue and the view from the beach was spectacular. He never saw anything like it. And some days Jack didn't want to leave. He just wanted to sit and watch the waves. It was so calming. Here on the island you didn't have to have any walls around you. Everyone was free. Jack blinked and then looked down over at Kate. He took a deep breath and then strode over the young woman that he was falling for.

"Hey, Kate," Dr. Shephard said, smiling down at the brunette.

Kate looked up at him, brushing some of her hair out of her magnificent hazel eyes. "Hey, Jack," she replied. "How you are, Mr. Island Doctor?"

He chuckled and sat down next to her. "I'm good, I'm good. No injuries so far today…knock on wood," Jack said, looking into her eyes.

Kate smiled. "That's good," she said. Then she looked at the waves and said, mostly to herself, "They are beautiful. I wish we had this at home."

Home. She had mentioned the place that Jack didn't want to go to. Dr. Shephard just wanted to stay on the island with Kate forever. He wanted her to be his. "It is spectacular, isn't it? The water at home isn't this clear…" Jack said. He looked at her and smiled gently. Then Dr. Shephard added, "What is home for you anyways, Kate?"

The fugitive tensed up and broke their gaze. "Home…" she trailed off. "I don't have a home," Kate admitted.

* * *

_All we need is a little bit of momentum. Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves. All we need is a little bit of inertia. Breakdown and tell, breakdown and tell._

Jack watched as her body tensed up. There was the wall. The infamous wall that every person had. People built their wall so that other people couldn't find out their past…their scars. And Jack hated it. The island was still like home…it wasn't a paradise. And weren't islands _supposed _to be paradises? Dr. Shephard shook her hand and then grabbed Kate's hand gently.

She jumped when she felt the contact and looked over at him, still beet red. But her hazel eyes, the ones that Jack loved so much, were shimmering with tears. "Jack…" she whispered.

"What, Kate?" he asked gently, stroking her hand. "Everyone has to have a home, Kate."

The tears escaped her eyes and raced down both her cheeks. "I had a home, Jack. I thought I did. But…"

"But what, Kate?" he asked, wiping away the tears with his free hand. The walls were going up…Kate was putting up those god awful walls. "Kate, I will listen and not judge. You don't…you don't have to put your walls up."

She looked at him curiously. "Walls? What walls?" Kate questioned.

Jack sighed and then began to explain. "When people don't want other people to know their pasts, their secrets, they put up walls. They hide the truth from people. They lie," he said.

Kate thought about it for a moment and then her eyes got wide, understanding. "Oh," she said with a slight smile. "I get it…" she added.

Jack returned the smile and then said, "Talk to me…help me breakdown your walls, Kate. This island isn't a paradise when people have their walls up."

She laughed bitterly. "This island isn't a paradise anyways, Jack! There are monsters everywhere! People are dying! This island is not a paradise and it never will be!" Kate exclaimed.

Jack sighed. "It can be if you have the right people around you…look at Claire and Charlie. They are in their own little world, playing house, now that Claire has little Aaron," he explained. "If you just talk to me…I can help you breakdown your wall…and then you'll be free, Kate. You'll be free."

"I'll never be free, Jack. Once get back home…I'll be going right to jail. You have no idea what I did."

"If you just tell me. If you just breakdown that wall…"

Kate sighed and then squeezed his hand gently. "Fine. I…I'll tell you. Please, don't judge me. Please."

"I won't, Kate. I promise."

* * *

_You are a mirage in the distance that defies the heat of the desert. Should I believe in you? These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall. __These rules are made to break us._ _These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall. These rules are made to break us all._

She sighed and began her story, explaining her past. Jack listened intently, reminding himself not to judge her. Kate told him how her mother divorced her step-father and then started to date her biological father again. Then they had gotten married and her biological father abused her mother. Kate, being fed up with it, killed her father. She killed him and ran.

Jack didn't know whether to believe her or not as she told the story. It seemed so absurd. How her mother had an affair when her step-father was in Korea…and how her step-father stayed with her mother until they decided to get a divorce…how her biological father abused her mother…it all seemed like a nightmare. But Jack forced himself to believe her. _Life can be weird…_ he reminded himself.

So when Kate had finished Jack had stopped her from crying anymore and he held her close to him. Jack stroked her hair and noticed that it smelled like lilies. "Shh, Kate. Shh. I believe you…I believe you…you broke down your wall. You have me. I'm here," he soothed.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "And we are in paradise now, right?" Kate asked with a laugh.

Jack chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, Kate. We are in paradise. We broke the rule. We broke your wall. And now we are free. We are in paradise," he said.


End file.
